villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Me
"Poison Me" is the sixth ending theme of the anime Akuma no Riddle. The song from the perspective of Hitsugi Kirigaya and Chitaru Namatame as they seemingly die in an attempt to be together in death after a bitter turn of events. It is performed by Hitsugi and Chitaru's voice actresses Sachika Misawa and Mami Uchida respectively. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Anata to naraba Higeki sura mo romance ni naru Hitome mita ano toki kara Kurui hajimete shimatta Kako mo genzai mo mirai mo zenbu Hako ni tsumete moyashite shimaetara Mujaki ni warau tenshi sura mo Akuma ni kaete shimau you na Sonna sekai sayonara shite Jigoku ni ochiyou Tsunaida te ga tsumetaku naru Ima hontou no hitotsu ni nareru Karada mushibamu doku mo itoshii Mune wo sashi tsuranuku yaiba Futari wo hikisaki wa shinai Kono inochi, sashidasu made Tamashii ga motomeau to wa Tabun kou iu koto de Sono shiawase wo kanjirareta kara Mou nani mo ubau hitsuyou ga nai Chiisana kata ni seou tsumi mo Tatoe ikusen no uso mo Wakeatte tsugunatte ikou Yakusoku suru yo Kuchibiru ga tokeatte yuku Ima shinjitsu ga sugata miseru Ano hi machigaeta michi tadotte Soredemo anata ni aeta kara Sekai ga iyashi ni kawaru yo Kono inochi ga tsukiru made Tsunaida te ga tsumetaku naru Ima hontou no hitotsu ni nareru Karada mushibamu doku mo itoshii Mune wo sashi tsuranuku yaiba Futari wo hikisaki wa shinai Kono inochi, sashidasu made Anata ga ireba Jigoku mo tengoku ni kawaru |-|English (Full)= With you, Even tragedy becomes romance. Since that moment I first saw you Things ended up starting to unravel The past, the present, the future, all of it If only we could put it in a box and burn it Even angels who smile innocently End up being turned into devils Let's say goodbye to a world that does that And let's plummet to Hell Our hands clasped together turn cold Now we can become one in truth Even the poison that eats away at me is sweet The blade that pierces my bosom Will not tear the two of us apart Not until we offer up our lives What we are, Is, perhaps, what they would call "soulmates". And I no longer need to steal anything from anyone, For I've felt such happiness. The sins you carry on your tiny shoulders, And even the thousands of lies; Let's share them all among the two of us, and string them together. It's a promise. Now that our lips are melting away, The truth will unravel itself. That day, I was following the wrong path, But even so, it has lead me to you. And so the world, will turn into a soothing place, Until we end our lives, that is. Our hands clasped together turn cold Now we can become one in truth Even the poison that eats away at me is sweet The blade that pierces my bosom Will not tear the two of us apart Not until we offer up our lives As long as I have you by my side, Even hell becomes heaven. |-| Japanese (TV Size)= Anata to naraba Higeki sura mo romance ni naru Hitome mita ano toki kara Kurui hajimete shimatta Kako mo genzai mo mirai mo zenbu Hako ni tsumete moyashite shimaetara Mujaki ni warau tenshi sura mo Akuma ni kaete shimau you na Sonna sekai sayonara shite Jigoku ni ochiyou Tsunaida te ga tsumetaku naru Ima hontou no hitotsu ni nareru Karada mushibamu doku mo itoshii Mune wo sashi tsuranuku yaiba Futari wo hikisaki wa shinai Kono inochi, sashidasu made |-|English (TV Size)= With you, Even tragedy becomes romance. Since that moment I first saw you Things ended up starting to unravel The past, the present, the future, all of it If only we could put it in a box and burn it Even angels who smile innocently End up being turned into devils Let's say goodbye to a world that does that And let's plummet to Hell Our hands clasped together turn cold Now we can become one in truth Even the poison that eats away at me is sweet The blade that pierces my bosom Will not tear the two of us apart Not until we offer up our lives Gallery Images maw.jpg iyrbnxfnop5qt.png chitaruhitsugi.jpg Videos Akuma no Riddle ED 6 Poison Me|Full Riddle Story of Devil - Official 6th Ending - Poison Me (Chitaru Namatame & Hitsugi Kirigaya)|TV Size Category:Anime Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Duets Category:Television Songs